Baby Blues
by Fossa
Summary: The devout Catholic Rin was not the type who dealt with unplanned pregnancies, but after a fling with Sesshomaru goes awry, anything is possible.


_Baby Blues_

"Does he know about the baby?"

Rin bit her lip as she looked down at her clasped hand, resting gently in her lap as Kagome stared expectantly at Rin. She didn't want to answer, she knew she should though. Kagome was just trying to help when Rin needed it most. Ignoring her would do no one good, especially not Rin and the child she carried.

"Of course not. It was just a little fling before he was deployed again. I didn't even know I was pregnant by the time he was gone, and by the time I had, news had already trickled back home that he was engaged to Kagura." Rin took a deep breath, reach for the Earl Grey tea Kagome had prepared her when she'd come over.

"Rin…" Kagome trailed off, not knowing what to say. A woman getting pregnant from a one-night stand or a week-long fling like Rin had was the stuff of cheesy romance novels and bad soap operas. It didn't happen in reality, and for God's sake, it did not happen to responsible Rin. Since it had happened though, she guessed she'd be packing snow boots and layers if she ever took a trip to hell.

"I know, it was stupid and irresponsible. You told me when I first started the fling that I was just going to regret it. You were so right." The self-pity and internalized hatred that had burrowed itself into Rin's tone and words made Kagome's heart tear in two. The look of defeat that had etched itself into her best friend's face just made Kagome want to weep.

This wasn't something that happened to Rin. When this happened, it happened to Kagome or to Ayame, hell, maybe even Sango. It didn't happen to Rin. Rin had always been the little prude, number one most likely to become a nun. Rin was the one they always joked about dying an old virgin with twenty-seven cats. Rin didn't had flings and get pregnant because of them. When Rin had divulged the fact she and Sesshomaru were going to have a little fling, Kagome had laughed and joked. Good for her, she'd thought, she'll know the pleasures of the flesh and how it feels to sin. Rin would touch the dark side and go running back to the church to admit her sins before the Lord. However, the religious, deeply responsible Rin getting pregnant had never been joked about, never even been thought about. It was impossible.

Kagome didn't know what to say. What did one say in times like this? Hey, that sucks, I'll make sure to chop his balls off if he gets back from the war? Kagome didn't think so. Such callousness would make her fragile friend break into tears and run away to God knows where.

"I… I don't know what to say," was all Kagome could muster after minutes of thinking and pondering it. This was just one of those things that nothing could be said about without being offensive and hurtful. Not even hug could fix this.

"I'm so stupid. I had sex, something I shouldn't have done in the first place, and I got pregnant. We used condoms! Those are supposed to prevent this aren't they? I know they tear but wouldn't he have said something? You know, run down to the local pharmacy the next morning and get the morning after pill? Laddee-la-la, everything's fucking a-okay?"

Kagome cringed like she'd been burned. When Rin resorted to cursing, especially the major no-no word as Rin typically referred to it, she was angry and there was no bringing her down off that anger. These were the fires of wrath, the boiling waters of hatred. This was the depth no man dared venture to.

"This is all his fault. He could've said something, _should've _said something. He had to have known when it tore or when when he went to take it off when we were done, he had to have seen. But no, either he's the biggest idiot I've ever met or he's the biggest jerk to walk this planet. Oh I hope he burns in hell."

Kagome bit her lip, looking around. When the fling had been going on, Rin had praised the ever loving crap out of him. Now of course that wasn't the case. Oh boy. He better hope he was shot out on the field because if he came back, it would be worse than hell that he would face when he came home.

"I'm going to get you some more tea," Kagome said, scurrying away before Rin could say anything. Kagome could practically feel the glare Rin was shooting her way, and was glad when she was in the kitchen.

The first thing she went for though was not the kettle. It was her house phone, and dialed the number written down on a sticky note with the words _Sesshomaru's number_ written above it. It rung a couple times before someone picked up and she requested Sesshomaru.

"Yes?" said the sound of her disgruntled friend, and evidently the father of Rin's baby.

"Hey, so I need you to get permission to come home as soon as possible."

"Why?" he asked. "Did someone die? Is my brother in the hospital? Do my parents wish to scold me for getting engaged to a woman they haven't met?"

"No none of that. There's actually someone on my couch who wants to tear you a new, and possibly neuter you." Yeah, great way to get him to come home, Kagome thought and she mentally slapped herself.

"Okay? I don't understand."

"So when Rin and you were having your fling, did the condom ever break?"

"Yeah, but she was on birth control right?"

"We are talking about the same, _Catholic _Rin right?"

"So she wasn't on birth control? Then…" there was a long pause as Kagome patiently waiting for Sesshomaru to piece together what came next. "Crap," he finally said. "She's pregnant isn't she?"

"Yeah Sherlock, she kind of is, and she wants to rip your balls of too since it's your stupid ass that got her that way."

"Is that a long way of saying I'm screwed?"

"No," Kagome said, frowning. "That's a different way of saying you screwed Rin over and now she wants to kill you because of it."

"Fair enough. I'll try to get permission to come home. Can you hand the phone to Rin though?"

"Sure," Kagome said with a devious smile, even though she was well aware he could not see it.

Returning to the living room, Kagome handed the phone to the sullen Rin who was playing with a loose thread on her skirt. Rin looked at Kagome questioningly as she took the phone and mouthed who is it. Kagome just smiled in return.

"Hello, this is Rin. Who is this?"

"Hello Rin," said the voice off the man who was in that moment, her most hated adversary. "Kagome called me and told me what is going on. I'm currently writing an email to my superiors to try and get permission to come home for a couple weeks so we can deal with this. Now you may rant."

"You evil bastard," was the first thing she had to say to him.

"Inuyasha I believe is who that is meant for. Try you irresponsible jerk."

"You irresponsible, piece of shit, untrustworthy, thoughtless, unaccountable, inconsiderate, hasty, indolent, mindless, negligent, unconcerned, circumcised douche-bag."

"Calm down. There's no reason for you to shout out any adjectives regarding my penis. Secondly, I understand that you're very mad at me for not telling you that the condom ripped. However, just so we're clear, I thought you were on birth control. It is not just my fault, you are partly to blame here as well.

"Me?! You've got to be kidding me. Remember, Catholic. Remember, the Vatican doesn't approve of birth control as well." How dare he say that she was at all at fault here. This was all on him.

"Yes, because you were so following what the Vatican was saying when we were fucking. We're not married and we weren't doing any of those things for reproductive reasons, if you would care to recall."

Rin angrily huffed. He was right though, they weren't married and they weren't having sex to reproduce (though that happened anyway). Fine, throw the religious aspect out the window. Still, he should've told her!

"Whatever. You are coming home whether your superiors approve and then we we'll deal with this like two adults, one a jerk-ass and the other a hormonal pregnant lady."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Good to know we're clear.

_Da-eum sigankkaj_


End file.
